love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~
Mermaid Festa Vol. 2 ~Passionate~ is a duo single by Kousaka Honoka and Hoshizora Rin. The song is in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/DVD' #Mermaid Festa Vol. 2 ~Passionate~ #Someday Of My Life # #Mermaid Festa Vol. 2 ~Passionate~ (Off Vocal) #Someday Of My Life (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Videos Single = Lyrics Rōmaji= Amai Fruits dance dandan rizumu kawaru Isoide yo Ne watashi no koto o mitete Tsukamaenakucha furimukanai wa Oikake raretai Dakedo iwanai dakedo ienai Jaa, nee? Kuru tto kuru tto kuru tto mawarou Kuru tto kuru tto odoroyo Nani mo kamo shinsen na koto ga shitai Surubeki wa osoraku binetsu na love Shiranai na? Dare ga kuru no ka na? Kajitsunara torareru no macchau no Katai kiiro? momo iro ni seicho Yurete furue teru Sa kimi ga te o nobaseba… yes! ! Amai Fruits dance dandan rizumu kawaru Isoide yo Ne watashi no koto o mitete Tsukamaenakucha furimukanai wa Oikake raretai Dakedo iwanai dakedo ienai Jaa, nee? Kuru tto kuru tto kuru tto mawarou Kuru tto kuru tto odoroyo Wasurenai zanshin na hibi ga hoshii Nozomunara dekiru no himitsu no Kiss Hayasugiru? Ie chotto nara ii? Kajitsu ni mo toge ga aru chui shite Aoi kaori ? tabegoro ni henshin Sotto furete mite Mou kimi wa mayo wa nai de… please! ! Natsu no Passionate jin jin atsuku moeru Tomaranai Ne watashi hajikeru kisetsu Igaina hodo ni tsuyoki ni natte Dakishime raretai Demo ne hajirai demo ne hazukashi Sou, ne? Kura tto kura tto kura tto hageshi Kura tto kura tto make sou yo Nagisa o suberu shiroi fune doori sugiru made ni Kimi to no kyori ga chijimu yo ni to Mabuta tojimashou mou sukoshi… mou sukoshi… Natsu no Passionate jin jin atsuku moeru Tomaranai Ne watashi hajikeru kisetsu Igaina hodo ni tsuyoki ni natte Dakishime raretai Demo ne hajirai demo ne hazukashi Sou, ne? Kuru tto kuru tto kura tto hageshi Kuru tto kuru tto make sou yo Passionate jin jin atsuku moeru Fruits dance dandan rizumu kawaru |-| Kanji= 甘いFruits dance だんだんリズム変わる 急いでよ ねえ私のことを見てて つかまえなくちゃ振り向かないわ 追いかけられたい だけど言わない　だけど言えない じゃあ、ね? くるっとくるっとくるっと回ろう くるっとくるっと踊ろうよ なにもかも新鮮なことがしたい するべきはおそらく微熱なLove 知らないな?　誰が来るのかな? 果実なら取られるの待っちゃうの かたいきいろ→ももいろに成長 揺れてふるえてる さあ君が手を伸ばせば…Yes!! 甘いFruits dance だんだんリズム変わる 急いでよ ねえ私のことを見てて つかまえなくちゃ振り向かないわ 追いかけられたい だけど言わない　だけど言えない じゃあ、ね? くるっとくるっとくるっと回ろう くるっとくるっと踊ろうよ 忘れない斬新な日々がほしい のぞむならできるの秘密のkiss 早すぎる?　いいえちょっとならいい? 果実にも棘がある注意して あおいかおり→たべごろに変身 そっと触れてみて もう君は迷わないで…Please!! 夏のPassionate じんじん熱く燃える とまらない ねえ私はじける季節 意外なほどに強気になって 抱きしめられたい でもね恥じらい　でもね恥ずかしい そう、ね? くらっとくらっとくらっと激しい くらっとくらっと負けそうよ 渚をすべる白い船　通りすぎるまでに 君との距離が縮むようにと 瞼閉じましょう　もうすこし…もうすこし… 夏のPassionate じんじん熱く燃える とまらない ねえ私はじける季節 意外なほどに強気になって 抱きしめられたい でもね恥じらい　でもね恥ずかしい そう、ね? くらっとくらっとくらっと激しい くらっとくらっと負けそうよ Passionate　じんじん熱く燃える Fruits dance だんだんリズム変わる |-| English= The rhythm gradually changes into a sweet Fruits dance In a hurry Looking back at myself I do not look back at what I have caught I want to be chased But you know, I do not say. But you know, I can not say So, right? I'll come around, come around, come around Let's dance and come around, come around I want to do everything anew What should be done is perhaps ...a slight fever... Love You don't know? Who is going to come? Waiting like fruits to be harvested From a hard, yellow colour → it grows pink I'm trembling shaking If you reach it now... Yes! The rhythm gradually changes into a sweet Fruits dance In a hurry Looking back at myself I do not look back at what I have caught I want to be chased But you know, I do not say. But you know, I can not say So, right? I'll come around, come around, come around Let's dance and come around, come around I don't want to forget every new day I hope if you can keep this secret kiss Is it too early? Is it good even if only a little? Fruits are thorny so be careful Turning blue with a sweet scent → Transformed and ready to be eaten I try to touch it gently You... Please do not get lost again! The passionate, burning hot summer gives out a tingling sensation It does not stop Hey, I am about to burst in this season Surprisingly turning bullish I want to be hugged But you know, I will blush. But you know, it is embarrassing. I, right? It is intense and come around, come around, come around I lose and come around, come around By the time a white ship comes gliding through the beach So that the distance between us may shrink A little more... a little more... I try to close my eyelids The passionate, burning hot summer gives out a tingling sensation It does not stop Hey, I am about to burst in this season Surprisingly turning bullish I want to be hugged But you know, I will blush. But you know, it is embarrassing. I, right? It is intense and come around, come around, come around I lose and come around, come around This passionate, burning heat gives out a tingling sensation The rhythm gradually changes into a Fruits dance Category:Kousaka Honoka Category:Hoshizora Rin Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Theme Songs Category:Love Live! Category:Pair Albums